15 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Klasycyzm; serial dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 15 lutego; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Pan Samochodzik i Niesamowity Dwór 85'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1986) 10:00 Kocham muzykę - Safi i darbuka (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 10:10 Sąsiedzi - Igranie z ogniem; serial komediowy TVP 10:40 Faceci do wzięcia - Pojedynek tytanów; serial TVP 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3708 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3923); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3709 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3924); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1018; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1576; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Kandydat - odc. 6; magazyn 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 14:50 Przed Eurowizją - 10 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bracia i siostry - odc. 6 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 6, For The Children); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:00 Przed Eurowizją - 11 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3710 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3925); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3711 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3926); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1412 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1577; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1023; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfne Walentynki odc. 50 (My Smurfy Valentine); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Determinator - odc. 7/13 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; 21:15 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1 - Ucieczka - txt str.777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 22:50 Glina - odc. 1/12; serial kryminalny TVP 23:45 Glina - odc. 2/12; serial kryminalny TVP 00:45 Bez pardonu III - odc. 7, Ktoś inny (District, The III - ep. 7, The Second Man); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 Bez pardonu III - odc. 8, Strefa ognia (District, The III - ep. 8, Free - Fire Zone); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:10 Sparkhouse - cz. 3 (Sparkhouse, part 3); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 03:05 Przed Eurowizją - 10 03:09 Był taki dzień - 15 lutego; felieton 03:10 Podróże z zagadkami 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - 32/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:30 Statek miłości - 33/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 43/52 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 44/52 Marcin klaun (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 116 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie 11:15 Święta wojna - Strongman (248); serial TVP 11:50 Nowi przyjaciele (Venner for livet) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Dania (2005) 13:20 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (62) 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na południe; cykl reportaży 14:00 Duże dzieci - (70); talk-show 14:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 Portret czyli jak być kochanym - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (23) 20:10 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się zakochać; widowisko 21:10 Feralny napad (Stickup, the) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 22:55 Panorama 23:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:15 Porwanie (Lily in Winter) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 00:55 Zezowate szczęście 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); 02:45 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 9/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 609); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:30 Europa da się lubić - Europa uczciwa 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:15 Adam i Ewa (74) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 06:45 Adam i Ewa (75) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 07:15 TV market 07:35 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Kameleon 3 (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 09:30 J.A.G. Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (130) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 11:30 Samo życie (1041) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:00 Łabędziem być... (8) - real tv 13:00 Tylko miłość (23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (647) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych 6 (261) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja (1029) 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (648) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1042) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Zakochani - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2000 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Zabójcza głębia - thriller, USA 2003 00:15 Bezbożny - horror, USA 1988 02:15 Miasto zwycięzców - rozrywka 03:00 Nocne randki - rozrywka TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej (923) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Clever widzisz i wiesz - rozrywka 12:00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 13:00 Telesklep 13:30 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 14:15 Weronika Mars 3 (11/20) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 15:15 Marina (114/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 2006-2007 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Zabójcza broń III - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 22:25 Wzgórze złamanych serc - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 01:10 Szymon Majewski Show 5 - rozrywka 02:10 Uwaga! 02:30 Wrzuć na luz - rozrywka 03:30 Telesklep 03:50 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Narciarski weekend 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08.45 Gramy dla Was 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:56 Pogoda; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Informator KZK GOP 17.00 To się wytnie 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.45 Punkt widzenia 19.00 Nasz reportaż 19.15 Trudny rynek 19.35 Wokół nas 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Półkowniki - Chłopi 81', cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Półkowniki - Lekcja władzy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Serwis info; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:09 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06:00 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 06:25 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09:20 Zbuntowani (80) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Cienka niebieska linia (7) - serial komediowy 11:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:30 Big Brother - najlepsze z najlepszych - reality show 14:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:30 Zbuntowani (81) - serial obyczajowy 17:30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Miłość z o.o. (3) - serial komediowy 19:00 Galileo (27) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Azazel (3 / 4) - serial kryminalny 21:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny 22:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny 23:05 Playboy: Namiętność w sieci - film erotyczny 01:05 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:35 David Bowie "Life by Request" - koncert 03:50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 04:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:20 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 10:25 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 11:20 Telesklep 12:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 13:45 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:40 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 17:00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 20:05 Klub Paradise - komedia 22:05 Nigdy nie mów kocham - komedia 00:15 Wirus - film sensacyjny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 13/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Menhiry pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rozmowa z ... - Andrzejem Czesławem Żakiem (Legiony Polskie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Co słychać - spotkanie Martą Ptaszyńską; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Utrzymać sie w pionie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1019; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Gorlice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Teatr przypomnień - Upiór w kuchni 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Brudny, Wiktor Zborowski, Andrzej Butruk, Marek Kondrat, Marek Bargiełowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Życie za życie 32'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Kościół na Starym Mieście cz. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Ulice Kultury - (55); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Magazyn przechodnia - Księżniczka szynka i prosty salceson; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Warto rozmawiać - Irlandio, oddaj mi mamę!; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Menhiry pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Gorlice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1019; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Nils i dzikie gęsi - odc. 3 - Szczury (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 312 Wizyta teściowej; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (24); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kino Sąsiadów - Jedna ręka nie klaszcze (Jedna ruka netleska) 101'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:David Ondricek; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Ivan Trojan, Marek Taclik, Isabela Bencova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Serwis info; STEREO 00:05 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Przestrzeń ryzyka. Łaźnia Nowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Gorlice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1019; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Nils i dzikie gęsi - odc. 3 - Szczury (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 312 Wizyta teściowej; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (24); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:15 Kino Sąsiadów - Jedna ręka nie klaszcze (Jedna ruka netleska) 101'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:David Ondricek; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Ivan Trojan, Marek Taclik, Isabela Bencova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Copa Libertadores - Cucuta - Santos; STEREO 09:45 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (20 km M); STEREO 11:45 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane; STEREO 14:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy mityng w skoku wzwyż - Pedros Cup Łódź 2008; STEREO 15:25 Z archiwum TVP - Agata Jabłońska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Sprint; STEREO 15:40 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 16:20 Ed Obiała - budowniczy stadionów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sprint; STEREO 16:50 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Sprint; STEREO 18:10 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sprint; STEREO 19:05 Hokej na lodzie - Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Naprzód Janów; STEREO 21:40 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Złote transmisje - Sydney 2000 - Robert Korzeniowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Burza uczuć (8/150) - telenowela, Niemcy 2005 07:00 Puls o poranku 09:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 09:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Na zdrowie (1) 10:30 Kochaj i rób, co chcesz - reportaż 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (157) - serial komediowy, USA 1996-2005 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (9) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 2002 13:00 Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny, Polska 1961 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia 15:30 W domu z Jamiem (3) 16:00 Hacjenda La Tormenta (76) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość (76) - telenowela, Argentyna/USA 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (158) - serial komediowy, USA 1996-2005 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (159) - serial komediowy, USA 1996-2005 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty - teleturniej 21:00 Ale numer! - rozrywka 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - rozrywka 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (158) - serial komediowy, USA 1996-2005 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (29/42) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 00:05 Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny, Polska 1961 02:00 Puls raport 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Godzina miłosierdzia 03:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:00 Amatorzy przygód (9) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 2002 05:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Tele 5 06:35 Telezakupy 08:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08:30 Stellina - telenowela 09:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 10:20 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 11:10 Wyspa Jerzego - film przygodowy 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela 13:55 Stellina - telenowela 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 16:10 Przygody Hucka Finna - serial przygodowy 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela 18:05 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Zabójca - thiller 21:50 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Łowcy wampirów - horror 00:55 Dziewczyna z zasadami - film erotyczny 02:40 Rybia nocka Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie - saneczkarstwo 09:15 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie - saneczkarstwo 09:45 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie - saneczkarstwo 10:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund - biathlon 12:00 Puchar Świata w Libercu - kombinacja norweska 12:30 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii - tenis 14:00 Welsh Open w Newport - snooker 17:00 Puchar Świata w Libercu - kombinacja norweska 18:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Puchar Świata w Zagrzebiu - narciarstwo alpejskie 18:45 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Welsh Open w Newport - snooker 23:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 23:15 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:45 Welsh Open w Newport - snooker 01:15 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 11:00 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie - saneczkarstwo 12:00 Wiadomości 12:30 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie - saneczkarstwo 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Zenit Sankt Petersburg Villareal CF - piłka nożna 14:45 Rosenborg Trondheim AC Fiorentina - piłka nożna 15:30 Glasgow Rangers Panathinaikos Ateny - piłka nożna 16:15 HSV Hamburg HC Zagreb - piłka ręczna 17:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:00 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Euroleague Basketball Show - koszykówka 20:15 Mistrzostwa Francji - rugby 20:30 Montpellier Hérault RC Biarritz Olympique Pays Basque - rugby 22:15 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 23:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:30 Euroleague Basketball Show - koszykówka 23:45 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat Sport 07:00 Zariecze Odincowo PTPS Farmutil Piła - siatkówka 09:10 Glasgow Rangers Panathinaikos Ateny - piłka nożna 11:20 Cimone Modena Wkręt-met Domex AZS Częstochowa - siatkówka 13:30 FC Aberdeen Bayern Monachium - piłka nożna 14:50 Winiary Bakalland Kalisz DELA Martinus Amstelveen - siatkówka 17:00 FC Sevilla FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 17:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 18:00 BKS Delecta Chemik Bydgoszcz J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - siatkówka 20:00 Lennox Lewis Mike Dixon - boks 20:55 Foppapedretti Bergamo Scavolini Pesaro - siatkówka 23:10 KO TV Classics (62/62) - magazyn bokserski 00:10 Roy Jones jr Glenn Thomas - boks Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (22-ost.) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (1) 8:00 Kanion osamotnienia 10:00 Patrol morski: Pod powierzchnią (2/13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (114) 12:00 Jak podzielić psa? 14:00 Patrol morski: Pod powierzchnią (2/13) 15:00 Kanion osamotnienia 17:00 Córki McLeoda (115) 18:00 Droga Augusty 20:00 Czekając na deszcz (1) 21:15 Czekając na deszcz (2) 22:30 Przeprowadzka Malcolma 0:30 Jaskinie serca 2:30 Droga Augusty 4:15 Dzień jak dzień (22-ost.) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (1) Ale Kino! 8:00 Żegnaj, laleczko 9:40 Odszedł bez słowa 11:25 Na krawędzi 13:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Forest Whitaker 14:00 Pojedynek w słońcu 16:15 Sygnały 17:50 Chunhyang 20:00 Planeta małp w ale kino!: Ucieczka z planety małp 21:45 Odnaleźć siebie 23:40 ostatni seans: Uwikłany 1:30 Braterstwo 2:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Zaczyna się kara (1) 3:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Duchy 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Matki torbaczy 7:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 7:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 10:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (10) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głębokie rany 13:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Delfin długoszczęki 14:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 14:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 15:00 Dorastanie...: Wielbłąd 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (10) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 19:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 20:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 20:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 21:00 Ulica lemurów (9) 21:30 Ulica lemurów (10) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Tajemniczy potwór 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (10) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 1:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 2:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 2:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 3:00 Ulica lemurów (9) 3:30 Ulica lemurów (10) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Tajemniczy potwór 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (10) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (10) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (8) 8:00 Akta Dresdena (10) 9:00 Szczury wodne (123) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (6) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (8) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (10) 13:00 Szczury wodne (123) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (6) 15:00 Akta Dresdena (10) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (9) 17:00 Szczury wodne (124) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (11) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (7) 20:00 Akta Dresdena (11) 21:00 Martwa strefa 5 (11) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (4) 23:00 Rozgrywka 1:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (5) 2:20 Martwa strefa 5 (11) 3:20 Rozgrywka BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (6) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (1) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (6) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 11:00 Doktor Who (9) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:45 Allo, Allo (6) 13:20 Allo, Allo (7) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (6) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (25) 17:20 Doktor Who (10) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (10) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (11) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:20 Czarna Żmija (6) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (10) 1:40 Budząc zmarłych (11) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 3:30 Budząc zmarłych (10) 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (11) 5:10 Doktor Who (10) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (6) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 7:55 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 8:50 Ukryty potencjał (3) 9:15 Ukryty potencjał (4) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (1) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 11:25 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 12:20 Ukryty potencjał (3) 12:45 Ukryty potencjał (4) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 14:05 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 15:00 Ukryty potencjał (3) 15:25 Ukryty potencjał (4) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (1) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (6) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 17:10 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 17:35 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 19:00 Randka doskonała (4) 20:00 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 20:30 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 22:00 Randka doskonała (4) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (6) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 0:35 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 1:00 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (11) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 2:20 Randka doskonała (4) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (1) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (6) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (1) 5:05 Randka doskonała (4) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 7 (14) 8:00 Miłość na zamówienie 9:40 Smarkula 11:30 Przyjęty 13:10 Kiler-ów 2-óch 15:15 Reżyser ceremonii ślubnych 17:05 Salto 18:55 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (24) 19:30 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 7 (15) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Francuskie kino: Paryż nie tylko po francusku. Premiera: Zakochany Paryż 23:05 Neil Young - Złote serce 0:55 Nagrody Darwina 2:35 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 4:00 Reinkarnacja 5:35 Zacne grzechy Canal + Film 8:30 Forrest Gump 10:50 Koszt zdobycia bieguna 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (14) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Tristan i Izolda 15:05 Życie na niby 16:45 Pusty dom 18:20 Samochód zabójca 20:00 Firma - CIA (3) 21:35 Hustle & Flow 23:30 Zakochany Paryż 1:30 Ocean strachu 2 3:05 Emilia 4:25 Tsotsi 6:00 Więzień: Jak planowałem zabić Tony'ego Blaira Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 12:00 Eragon 13:45 Deser: Frajer 14:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 14:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 15:00 Nie przegap 15:10 1 na 1 Extra: Antoni Schmeichel 15:30 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 17:10 Ikonoklaści 3: Barysznikow i Waters 18:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:00 Wyścig marzeń 21:45 Strażnik 23:35 Decydująca gra 1:15 Zimne dranie 2:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Weekend 5:15 Za ciosem 6:15 Początki życia Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 7:40 Piękna i drań 9:25 Wielka środa 11:30 Mój syn i ja 13:00 Wodny świat 15:10 Boy Ecury 16:35 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 18:20 Z drugiej strony 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie. Premiera: Podatek od wygranej 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt 22:00 Wielka środa 0:00 Ćpuny 1:35 Dom przy Rillington Place 10 3:30 Niewinni 5:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 6:30 Bazar (1) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (13) 7:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (10) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (17) 8:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (21) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (22) 10:00 Porządek musi być (33) 10:30 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 11:00 Obieżyświat (3) 11:30 Obieżyświat (4) 12:00 Druga szansa (34) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (17) 13:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 14:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (10) 15:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 15:30 Przewodnik po świecie (14) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (13) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (3) 17:30 Klinika snu (8) 18:00 Porządek musi być (33) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 19:00 Druga szansa (34) 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 21:00 Gejsza 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (77) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (45) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (42) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (77) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (45) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (42) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 4:30 Bazar (1) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (10) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Helen (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Techniczne wynalazki 7:00 Brainiac (3) 8:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochody odrzutowe 9:00 Megamotory (2) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia 11:00 Kulisy tragedii: Big Blue 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Techniczne wynalazki 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochody odrzutowe 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 16:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (2) 17:00 Pędzące maszyny: Bentley czy mercedes? 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: W kręgu wrogów 22:00 Duchy (9) 23:00 Duchy: Przeklęty dom 0:00 Brudna robota: Badacz węży (35) 1:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun pingwinów (36) 2:00 Brudna robota: Ludwisarz (37) 3:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Włochy 3:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Francja 4:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 5:00 Piąty bieg 5:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 8:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Wojna, broń i moc 9:00 Krytycznym okiem: Medycyna alternatywna 10:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 14:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Wojna, broń i moc 15:00 Krytycznym okiem: Medycyna alternatywna 16:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nagła śmierć 21:00 Mutanty (3) 22:00 Klątwa człowieka słonia 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 2:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nagła śmierć 3:00 Mutanty (3) 3:50 Klątwa człowieka słonia 4:40 Kuchenna chemia: Czekolada 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (1) 7:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 8:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 11:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 12:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (1) 13:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 14:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 17:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 18:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (1) 19:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 20:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 23:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 0:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (1) 1:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 2:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 4:45 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Melvin Purvis 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: George Millar - szef operacji specjalnych Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Kim Kolwiek 17:35 Hannah Montana 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Wymiennicy 18:40 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto HBO 6:00 Wyznania panny młodej 7:30 Zobacz w HBO 8:05 Między niebem a ziemią 9:45 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 12:15 Ciasteczko 13:50 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster 16:15 Aryjska para 18:15 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Premiera: Na stojaka! (195) 20:45 Premiera: Vince niepokonany 22:35 Święto kozła 0:45 Samotna matka i seks 2:15 Ultraviolet 3:40 Wiek namiętności HBO 2 6:00 Krzesła orkiestry 7:40 Magia serc 9:10 Odwaga miłości 10:55 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 12:45 Na planie filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" 13:10 Dzieciak i ja 14:40 Głowa do góry 16:15 Imagine: John Lennon 18:00 Pies, który czynił cuda 19:25 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 21:00 Polowanie na druhny 23:00 Obłąkana miłość 0:40 Graves End 2:15 2 albo 3 rzeczy, jakie o nim wiem 3:45 London 5:20 Na planie HBO Comedy 10:00 Menedżerowie 11:45 Na planie 12:15 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 13:50 Książę opery mydlanej 15:30 Menedżerowie 17:15 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 18:50 Książę opery mydlanej 20:30 Californication (3) 21:00 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości 22:30 Z ust do ust 0:05 Californication (3) 0:35 Pod jednym dachem 3 (6) 1:40 Fabryka snów 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Skok 8:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Na wyjeździe 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 6B/72 8:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8A/77 8:55 Rodzina do kina 9:00 Rodzina do kina: Porwanie "Savoi" 10:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 10:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Nagrody i odznaczenia 12:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek 12:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek: Wypowiedź: Małgorzata Braunek 12:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek: Polowanie na muchy 14:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 14:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Godzina "W" 16:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (1) 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (2) 16:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (3) 17:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadkowie historii - Janusz Brochwicz-Lewiński "Gryf" 17:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Skok 19:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Na wyjeździe 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 7A/81 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 7/84 20:00 Seans sensacji 20:05 Seans sensacji: Skarb kapitana Martensa 21:20 Seans sensacji: Inkowie w Polsce 22:15 Na ekranie i na planie (127) 22:25 Seans sensacji 22:30 Seans sensacji: Galerianki 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 7A/81 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 7/84 23:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek 23:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek: Wypowiedź: Małgorzata Braunek 23:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek: Polowanie na muchy 1:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 1:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Godzina "W" 3:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (1) 3:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (2) 3:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (3) 3:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadkowie historii - Janusz Brochwicz-Lewiński "Gryf" 4:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Stworzenie świata' - oratorium 12:30 Dzieła Jana Sebastiana Bacha 12:55 Joseph Haydn: 'Te Deum' 13:10 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 13:30 Divertimezzo 16:30 Jazz: Oscar Peterson 17:30 Jazz: Oscar Peterson Trio na żywo z Montrealu, 2004 18:30 Artie Shaw: Czas jest wszystkim, co masz 20:30 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu: Muzyczna jesień w Wersalu 22:25 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 23:35 Portrety: Klawesynista Skip Sempé 0:05 Około północy: Dave Brubeck Quartet na żywo z Montrealu, 1981 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Dzieci Milesa, Bill Evans 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Festiwalu Mawazine w Maroko 2004: Rytmy świata MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (28) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (29) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (30) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (27) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (70) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (11) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (63) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (9) 8:00 Noddy (58) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (15) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (5) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (32) 8:50 Rumcajs (1) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (45) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (26) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (9) 9:45 Bracia koala (20) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (10) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 11:00 Noddy (57) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (14) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (4) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (31) 11:50 Rumcajs (52) 12:00 Pippi (26) 12:25 Pingu (5) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (3) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (19) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (30) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (25) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (26) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (27) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (69) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (62) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (8) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (44) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (25) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 16:45 Bracia koala (19) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (9) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (1) 18:25 Pingu (6) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (4) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (31) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 MTV Vaults Justin Timberlake 9:30 MTV wkręca 10:00 Za kulisami teledysku: "SexyBack" Justina Timberlake'a 10:30 Moja własna gwiazda 11:00 MTV wkręca 11:30 Za kulisami teledysku: 50 Cent & Justin Timberlake & Timbaland: "Ayo technology" 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Made 16:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 21:30 Miłość jest ślepa 22:00 True Life 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Naznaczeni 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Strutter 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (9) 6:30 I co wy na to? (9) 7:00 Superkrokodyle 8:00 I co wy na to? (10) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (10) 9:00 Pirackie skarby 10:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Statek widmo 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Policyjni jasnowidze 12:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (2-ost.) 13:00 W poszukiwaniu pantery śnieżnej 14:00 Pirackie skarby 15:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Statek widmo 16:00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel 18:00 Premiera: I co wy na to? 3 (10) 18:30 I co wy na to? (10) 19:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 21:00 Premiera: Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 22:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo 0:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 1:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 3:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 4:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie bombowce (2/20) 7:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Rozmiar to nie wszystko (8/13) 8:15 Joan Crawford. Po prostu gwiazda 9:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo morskie Europy (8/20) 10:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo amerykańskie w Europie (9/20) 11:15 Wielka zieleń: Zwierzęta w świecie ludzkim, człowiek wśród zwierząt. Pożytki i psychologia kontaktu (3/5) 11:40 Afrykańskie pomysły: Zmienne oblicze kontynentu (5/13) 12:15 Kulisy misji Apollo 13 13:10 Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 14:15 Walka z nowotworem (1/4) 15:15 Walka z nowotworem (2/4) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święta Wody w Tajlandii (4/13) 16:45 Krótkie życie Anny Frank 17:05 Dokumenty 17:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność w tłumie (23/40) 17:50 Youssou N'Dour. Moc afrykańskich pieśni 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (3/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) 20:50 Księga rekordów Szutki 22:15 Czarne charaktery czasów wojny 23:10 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (1/3) 0:10 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (2/3) 1:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Napoje chłodzące (35/40) 1:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Internet (40-ost.) 2:10 Racje i emocje: Przyroda, zdziczałe psy i koty - ich prawa, nasze obowiązki (1/8) 2:40 Racje i emocje: Przyroda nieożywiona - wszechobecna, niedoceniana wartość (6/8) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Rachmistrz spisowy (96) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:50 Pierwsza miłość (634) 8:30 Samo życie (1007) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Na zawsze razem 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:25 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Order Chlebowy (65) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wolność przez duże W... (95) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pozycja na żurawia i czaplę (5) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Kariera (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Panna psycholog (97) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (635) 21:30 Samo życie (1008) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Dobro musi przegrać (99) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Łzy Wasyla (96) 23:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Skarb (99) 0:10 Daleko od noszy: Znana twarz (66) 0:40 Wydarzenia 1:10 Drogówka 1:35 Samo życie (1008) 1:55 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Panna psycholog (97) 2:20 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (635) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Łzy Wasyla (96) 4:05 Daleko od noszy: Znana twarz (66) 4:30 Policjanci (3) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Dobro musi przegrać (99) Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:10 Żużel: Ekstraliga 9:40 Rugby: Puchar Świata 11:50 Żużel: Ekstraliga 12:20 Rugby: Puchar Świata 14:30 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 15:30 Żużel: Ekstraliga 16:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 17:10 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 17:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 19:50 Clip 20:00 Portugol 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 0:30 Rugby: Puchar Świata 2:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Grand Prix 9:20 Nieodżałowani 11:20 Strzelby dla San Sebastian 13:10 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 15:00 Świadek oskarżenia 17:00 Ojciec narzeczonej 18:30 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód 21:00 Hakerzy 22:45 Stacja arktyczna "Zebra" 1:15 Hakerzy 3:00 Parszywa dwunastka 5:25 Strzelby dla San Sebastian ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Prezydenci (34) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pan doktor/Rozrywkowa edukacja (76) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Super Kaczory (50) 7:00 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 7:25 Friday Wear: Umowa (26) 7:30 Aparatka: Genesis (44) 7:55 Kod Lyoko 4: Dubler (2) 8:20 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci (16) 8:50 Film na walentynki: Kolor mleka 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (7) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (37) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyprawa na ryby (5) 12:00 Brejk 12:15 Na wysokiej fali (42) 12:40 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (20) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 13:30 Zoey 101: Niedobra dziewczyna (17) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (97) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi (8) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 15:10 Histeria: Dookoła świata (35) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Kosmiczna czarna dziura/Parada mięsa (77) 16:00 Aparatka: Naprawdę jaka jestem... (49) 16:25 Wielka płyta 16:50 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (21) 17:15 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ale czapa (51) 17:50 Friday Wear: Legitymacja prasowa (27) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Feralny bieg (17) 18:25 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (3) 18:50 Klub Winx 3: Czerwona wieża (21) 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Czadowa mama (21) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Cardigans (1) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sercowe zawirowania (98) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (8) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Hot News 22:15 Duel of Titles 22:45 Making of: Obcy kontra Predator 2 - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (7) 23:45 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (6) 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 9:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 15:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 21:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 21:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Brazylia 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Australia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (8) TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Bohater tygodnia 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Bohater tygodnia 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:05 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 9:00 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 9:30 Nigella ucztuje 10:00 Damą być 2 (4/5) 11:00 Mamo, to ja 2 11:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 12:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5/5) 12:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella gryzie 14:00 Nastoletnie aniołki 14:55 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 15:50 O tym się mówi 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 16:30 Grunt to zdrowie 17:00 Salon piękności - the best of 17:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 18:00 Lekcja stylu 2 18:30 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska 19:00 Jak dobrze być: Christina Aguilera 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 20:30 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:50 Nigella ucztuje 21:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych 22:55 Jak dobrze być: Christina Aguilera 23:25 Damą być 2 (4/5) 0:25 Uniwersytet Zodiak 0:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Coś poszło nie tak 9:00 Cięcie, gięcie 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Auto Mundial 11:30 Kuchnia boksu 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Test 300 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 Operacja Tuning 14:30 Toolbox 15:00 28 sekund 15:30 Top Gear 16:30 Jazda polska 17:00 Auto Mundial 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Na każdą kieszeń 18:15 Mechanik 18:45 Gadżet Lab 19:15 Turbo kamera 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Operacja Tuning 21:45 Kuchnia boksu 22:15 Automaniak Max 23:15 Raport Turbo 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Na każdą kieszeń 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 8:55 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Nosferatu, symfonia grozy 10:45 Maxim Vengerov w Moskwie 12:15 Strefa sztuki: Roman Opałka - czas artysty, czas sztuki 12:40 Strefa sztuki: Francuskie malarstwo romantyczne 13:10 Rozmowy istotne: Nuala Ni Dhomhnail 13:40 Reżyserzy: Mélies i magiczne początki kina 14:15 Poznań Jazz Fair '96 - Zbigniew Namysłowski All Stars 14:50 Przewodnik 14:55 Baza ludzi umarłych 16:45 Polacy na konkursach Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Wanda Landowska 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa nr 12 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Max Cegielski 19:00 Dom: Droga na skróty (24/25) 20:35 Jesienny księżyc 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 22:50 Boża podszewka 2 (9/16) 23:40 Studio TVP Kultura: Buddy Guy 23:55 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Buddy Guy i Saturday Night Live 0:50 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Prawo i pięść 2:30 Na weekend 2:45 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Max Cegielski 3:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 VIVA górą 9:10 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 VIVA górą 11:10 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Eurotop 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (251) 8:25 Koniec przemocy 10:35 Apartament 12:40 Uściski i pocałunki 14:25 Daredevil: Żart 14:40 Współlokatorki 16:15 Osaczona 18:10 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (2-ost.) 20:00 Niebezpieczne związki (3-ost.) 21:40 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany 23:40 Niezwykłe namiętności: W podróży (3/7) 1:15 Koniec przemocy 3:15 Znamię AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 33 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 14 Argentyna 2005 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 33 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 14 Argentyna 2005 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 33 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 Cinemax 2 06:00 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 07:45 Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, David Doyle, John Forsythe, Cheryl Ladd USA 1976 09:05 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Clémence Poésy, Jean-Pierre Marielle Francja 2006 10:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder - magazyn filmowy 11:10 Miejsce zwane domem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ali Selim, wyk. Elizabeth Reaser, Lois Smith, Patrick Heusinger, Stephen Pelinski USA 2005 13:05 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 14:55 Kogo cieszy słońce - komediodramat reż. Matt Bissonnette, wyk. Lukas Haas, Molly Parker, Adam Scott, R.H. Thomson Kanada 2006 16:35 Babka z zakalcem - komedia reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Sally Field, Whoopi Goldberg USA 1991 18:15 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 20:00 Pięć łatwych utworów - film obyczajowy reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Karen Black, Billy Green Bush, Fannie Flagg USA 1970 21:35 W blasku Hollywood: Meg Ryan - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 00:05 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 01:05 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 02:50 Słynna Bettie Page - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary Harron, wyk. Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris, Sarah Paulson USA 2005 04:15 Pokonać własny cień - thriller reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Matthew Settle, Fay Masterson, Currie Graham, Patrik Ersgard Szwecja 2004 Al Jazeera English 06.00 Riz Khan 06.30 101 East 07.00 News 07.30 People and Power 08.00 News 08.30 Listening Post 09.00 News 09.30 Inside Story 10.00 News 11.00 Riz Khan 11.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 12.00 News 12.30 Everywoman 13.00 News 13.30 Witness 14.00 News 14.30 The Question of Arab Unity 15.00 News 15.30 Listening Post 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 I Knew Boris Yeltsin 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Iraq 19.00 News 20.00 Frost Over The World 21.00 News 21.30 People and Power 22.00 News 23.00 News 23.30 Everywoman 00.00 News 00.30 Inside Iraq 01.00 Frost Over The World 02.00 News 02.30 Front Line USA 03.00 News 03.30 One on One Hold 04.00 People and Power 04.30 Listening Post 05.00 News 05.30 Inside Iraq AXN Sci-Fi 06.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 23) serial SF reż. Richard Compton, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 07.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 10) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 08.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 10) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 09.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 9) serial SF reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 16.00 Akta Dresdena (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Paul Blackthorne, Valerie Cruz, Terrence Mann, Raoul Bhaneja 17.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 23) serial SF reż. Richard Compton, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 11) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 20.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 11) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 21.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 9) serial SF reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 22.00 Po tamtej stronie (odc. 4) serial SF reż. Tibor Takács, wyk. Kevin Conway 23.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 16) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 24) serial SF reż. Jerry O'Connell, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 12) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 02.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 12) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 03.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 10) serial SF reż. Craig Pryce, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 04.00 Akta Dresdena (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Paul Blackthorne, Valerie Cruz, Terrence Mann, Raoul Bhaneja 05.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 21st Century 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 Extra Time 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Click 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Extra Time 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Our World 17.00 World News Today 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Earth Report magazyn ekologiczny 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Extra Time 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny Comedy Central 06.00 Taxi (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 06.30 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.00 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 206) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.50 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.15 Roseanne (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.45 Złotka (odc. 304) serial komediowy 09.10 Frasier (odc. 402) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 09.35 Frasier (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 10.00 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 119) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 10.25 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 120) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 10.50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera? (odc. 113) serial komediowy 11.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 517) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 11.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 518) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 218) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 112) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 13.30 Diabli nadali (odc. 113) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 209) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Frasier (odc. 404) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.20 Frasier (odc. 405) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.50 Taxi (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 16.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 519) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 16.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 520) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.10 Mork i Mindy (odc. 117) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 17.35 Diabli nadali (odc. 114) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 115) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.30 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 219) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 220) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera? (odc. 112) serial komediowy 20.45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera? (odc. 113) serial komediowy 21.10 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 123) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Marcia Cross, Felicity Huffman, Eva Longoria 22.00 Zielone skrzydło (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Sally Bretton, Lucinda Raikes, Oliver Chris, Olivia Colman 22.50 Peep Show (odc. 302) serial komediowy reż. Tristram Shapeero, wyk. Robert Webb, David Mitchell, Olivia Colman, Matt King 23.15 Peep Show (odc. 303) serial komediowy reż. Tristram Shapeero, wyk. Robert Webb, David Mitchell, Olivia Colman, Matt King 23.40 South Park (odc. 217) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Było sobie porno (odc. 108) serial komediowy 00.30 Hannah i jej siostry komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Dianne Wiest, Mia Farrow, Michael Caine 02.10 The Daily Show program rozrywkowy 02.35 Było sobie porno (odc. 107) serial komediowy 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 219) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 220) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Złotka (odc. 304) serial komediowy 04.15 Roseanne (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 05.05 Frasier (odc. 405) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 05.30 Mork i Mindy (odc. 117) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Europe This Week 18.30 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20.00 Europe This Week 20.30 World Business 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 23.00 Europe This Week 23.30 Asia Market Week 00.00 Tonight Show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Asia Squawk Box 03.00 CNBC's Cash Flow ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Duch olimpijski - Wola walki 06.30 Stulecie olimpiad (odc. 3) 07.30 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Seul 1988 rok 10.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Alexis Arguello 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Thomas Hearns 12.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 5) 12.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 13.00 Stulecie olimpiad (odc. 3) 14.00 Duch olimpijski - Wola walki 14.30 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Seul 1988 rok 17.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 5) 17.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 18.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Poszukiwanie, Björn Dunkerbeck i załoga, Hawaje 18.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Olimpijski duch 19.00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby - 1995 - RPA 20.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Rugby: All Blacks - Springboks 21.00 Historia Arsenalu - Puchar Zdobywców Pucharu oraz mistrzowie angielskiego futbolu z sezonu 2001, 2002 22.00 FA Premier League - Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn z sezonu 1999, 2000 22.30 FA Premier League - FC Everton - Manchester United z sezonu 2002, 2003 23.00 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (odc. 7) 23.30 Tyson - bez znieczulenia - Ferguson 00.00 Wokół ringu - 10 najsłynniejszych bokserów wagi ciężkiej (odc. 2) 01.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Olimpijski duch 02.00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby - 1995 - RPA 03.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Poszukiwanie, Björn Dunkerbeck i załoga, Hawaje 03.30 Wokół ringu - 10 najsłynniejszych bokserów wagi ciężkiej (odc. 2) 05.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Poszukiwanie, Björn Dunkerbeck i załoga, Hawaje 05.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Olimpijski duch Extreme Sports 06.00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour (odc. 10) 07.00 Ex Tube (odc. 119) 09.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 10) 10.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 9) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 11.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 3) 11.30 The Dudesons (odc. 3) 12.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 10) 13.00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour (odc. 10) 14.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 9) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 15.00 Streetball Extreme: Battle For Europe (odc. 2) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 120) 18.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 10) 19.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 3) 19.30 The Dudesons (odc. 3) 20.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 9) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 21.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 1) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 1) 23.00 Ex Tube (odc. 120) 01.00 King of the Cage (odc. 10) 02.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 9) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 03.00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour (odc. 10) 04.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 3) 04.30 The Dudesons (odc. 3) 05.00 Streetball Extreme: Battle For Europe (odc. 2) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 Koncert życzeń 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 Rockowanie, lista 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun.club 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.club 02.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 03.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fox Life 08.10 Chirurdzy 2: Małe kłamstwa (odc. 14) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 09.00 Providence: Odrobina magii (odc. 8) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 09.55 Ally McBeal 4: Wakacje (odc. 16) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 10.50 Jordan 6: Bez żalu (odc. 5) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 11.40 Agent w spódnicy: Ice Man (odc. 5) serial komediowy wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Miller, Natashia Williams, Carlos Jacott 12.30 Chirurdzy 2: Granica (odc. 15) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 13.25 Providence: Noc nieporozumień (odc. 9) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 14.20 Ally McBeal 4: W pogodni za szczęściem (odc. 17) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 15.25 Jordan 6: Noc żywych trupów (odc. 6) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 16.20 Chirurdzy 2: Apokalipsa (odc. 16) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 17.10 Will i Grace 7: Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane (odc. 13) serial komediowy reż. James Burrows, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 17.40 Will i Grace 7: Partnerzy (odc. 14) serial komediowy reż. James Burrows, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 18.10 Hope i Faith 2: Lunch szkolny (odc. 21) serial komediowy wyk. Faith Ford, Kelly Ripa, Ted McGinley, Nicole Paggi 18.40 Hope i Faith 2: Własny kąt (odc. 22) serial komediowy wyk. Faith Ford, Kelly Ripa, Ted McGinley, Nicole Paggi 19.10 Ally McBeal 4: W pogodni za szczęściem (odc. 17) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 20.05 Jordan 6: Mordercza duma (odc. 7) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 21.00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 19) reality show 21.55 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 20) reality show 22.50 Zaklinacz dusz: Naprawione serca (odc. 4) serial fantasy wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, David Conrad, Aisha Tyler, Camryn Manheim 23.50 Providence: Pistolet (odc. 10) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 00.40 Jordan 6: Zjawisko nazywane miłością (odc. 4) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 01.30 Agent w spódnicy: Seryjny morderca (odc. 6) serial komediowy wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Miller, Natashia Williams, Carlos Jacott 02.20 Być jak gwiazda: Britney Spears (odc. 1) program rozrywkowy Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Moda i film 06.55 F People 07.00 Tendencje w modzie 07.30 Fryzury i makijaże 07.45 Stroje plażowe 07.55 F People 08.00 Bielizna 08.30 First Face 08.45 Moda i sport 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Fryzury i makijaże 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Hity sezonu 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Fryzury i makijaże 12.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Projektanci mody 13.30 Fotografowie mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Moda dookoła świata 14.55 F People 15.00 Fashion Destination 15.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Tygodnie mody 16.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Backstage 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Stroje plażowe 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Fryzury i makijaże 20.45 Tendances 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Bielizna 21.45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Modelki 22.45 Tendances 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Modelki 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Stroje plażowe 01.30 Fotografowie mody 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Hity sezonu 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Fotografowie mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 First Face 04.30 Bielizna 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Modelki 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Tarta z gruszek i sera Fourme d'Ambert (odc. 185) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Telesprzedaż 08.50 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Nie tylko sałata (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 09.15 Na słodko 3: Mokka (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 09.40 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób (odc. 3/12) magazyn kulinarny 10.10 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 10.40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Jane Seymour (odc. 29) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Tarta z gruszek i sera Fourme d'Ambert (odc. 185) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Dania w pół godziny: Szybko i zdrowo (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała (odc. 14) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza (odc. 4/12) magazyn kulinarny 16.20 Na słodko 3: Mak (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Tarta z gruszek i sera Fourme d'Ambert (odc. 185) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett (odc. 30) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Późna przekąska (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 18.50 Kogel Mogel (odc. 8) program informacyjny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Tarta z gruszek i sera Fourme d'Ambert (odc. 185) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Barbara Eden i Larry Hagman (odc. 30) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Kucharz Jamiego (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 20.55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 24) reality show 21.50 Figle: Justin North: Brzoskwiniowe tartinki z kremem malinowo-waniliowym (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny 22.00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (odc. 12) reality show 22.30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór absolwentek (odc. 23) magazyn poradnikowy 23.00 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Gordon Ramsay (odc. 10) reality show 23.30 Kogel Mogel (odc. 8) program informacyjny 23.40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 00.10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 00.40 Dania w pół godziny: Szybko i zdrowo (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 01.10 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry (odc. 29) magazyn kulinarny 01.40 Para w kuchni 2 (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 02.10 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 02.40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała (odc. 14) magazyn kulinarny 03.05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 03.30 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 03.55 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe (odc. 16) magazyn kulinarny 04.25 Dania w pół godziny: Szybko i zdrowo (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 04.50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała (odc. 14) magazyn kulinarny Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Valerie Harper 07.45 Miłość pośród lasów melodramat reż. Jeffrey Reiner, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Valerie Bertinelli, Brittney Irvin, Ross Malinger 09.30 Siła miłości film obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Katey Sagal, Annabeth Gish, Tom Irwin, Brenda Bazinet 11.15 Przetrwać miłość komediodramat reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen, Erin Karpluk, Adam Frost 13.00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Ian Bannen 14.45 Oto mój syn dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Scott Bakula, Chelsea Field, Dan Lauria, Cynthia Martells 16.30 Brzemię rozbitej rodziny film obyczajowy reż. Sandy Smolan, wyk. Richard Crenna, Rhea Perlman, Linda Kelsey, Cotter Smith 18.15 Świadek morderstwa dramat kryminalny reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Kellie Martin, Betty A. Bridges, Barry Corbin 20.00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś film kryminalny reż. Vincent McEveety, wyk. Barbara Hale, Hal Holbrook, William Moses, William R. Moses 21.45 Jane Doe film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Elders, wyk. Teri Hatcher, Trevor Blumas, Rob Lowe, Mark Caven 23.30 Gorzka zazdrość thriller erotyczny reż. Jag Mundhra, wyk. Edward Albert, Chad McQueen, John Laughlin, Diana Barton 01.15 Ofiara gniewu dramat obyczajowy reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Brad Johnson, Hilary Swank, David Lascher 03.00 Strefa wpływów film erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Nick Cassavetes, Shannon Whirry, Richard Roundtree, Sandahl Bergman 04.30 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Valerie Harper MTV 2 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Download Chart 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 100% MTV TWO 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 100% MTV TWO 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.15 100% MTV TWO 13.00 The Rock: Top 10 14.00 100% MTV TWO 15.00 Biffy Vs Bullet 15.30 MTV TWO Loves Scandinavia 16.00 Spanking New Music 16.15 100% MTV TWO 17.00 TXT, Drugs N Rock N Roll 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 Top 20 Big In 22.00 DIY Disco 01.00 Gonzo Loves... 02.00 120 Minutes: Shoegazers Special 03.00 120 Minutes: UK Special 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 10.00 W domu u... z wizytą u gwiazd 10.30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Bleeding Love' - Leona Lewis jak się kręci teledyski 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 VH1 Top 10 20.00 New Look magazyn o modzie 20.30 All Access za kulisami życia gwiazd 21.00 Project Runway reality show 22.00 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 22.30 Jazda po klipach komentowanie na ekranie 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka serial przyrodniczy 09.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny 10.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 11.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka serial przyrodniczy 12.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny 13.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 14.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka serial przyrodniczy 15.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny 16.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 17.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka serial przyrodniczy 18.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny 19.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 20.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Pireneje serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski serial dokumentalny 22.00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera serial dokumentalny 23.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Pireneje serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski serial dokumentalny 01.00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Królewna Śnieżka (odc. 52-ost.) serial animowany 06.55 Bejsbolista (odc. 46/53) serial animowany 07.20 Namiętności (odc. 58/100) telenowela reż. Riccardo Donna, wyk. Carlo Hinterman, Elisabetta Viviani, Anna Bolens, Dominique Boschero 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.00 Kosmiczna kasa program rozrywkowy 20.00 Celeste (odc. 45/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.50 Brama piekieł horror reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Fabrizio Jovine, Christopher George, Catriona MacColl, Carlo De Mejo 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Eurocast program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Podróże w nieznane 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Prognoza pogody 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.50 Mali mieszkańcy zoo serial dokumentalny 07.40 Waga w dół serial dokumentalny 08.05 Waga w dół serial dokumentalny 08.30 W ostatniej chwili serial dokumentalny 09.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 09.50 Zoo serial dokumentalny 10.15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 11.05 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 11.55 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 12.25 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 12.45 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 13.10 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 13.35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 14.25 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 15.15 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 15.45 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 16.10 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 16.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 17.00 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 17.30 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 18.00 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 18.35 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 19.05 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 19.30 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 20.00 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 20.30 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 21.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 21.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 22.00 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 22.30 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 23.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 01.15 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 01.40 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 02.05 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 02.30 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 04.10 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 04.35 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 05.00 Mali mieszkańcy zoo serial dokumentalny Superstacja 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.30 Dziennik 07.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.30 Dziennik 08.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.30 Flesz 09.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.30 Flesz 10.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.30 Jednym okiem program interwencyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik wydanie główne 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 Dziennik 21.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 21.35 W punkt program ekonomiczny 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Golf magazyn 21.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny TVN Gra 10.25 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 11.10 Music Chat program interaktywny 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 French Only 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Africa 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 I Love My Mix 18.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Rai Connection 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Szkoła mistrzów Lapp i Simon u Philippe'a Guignard magazyn 08.40 Szkoła mistrzów Lapp i Simon u Philippe'a Guignard magazyn 09.00 Uwaga, to rośnie magazyn 09.25 Największe muzeum świata serial dokumentalny 09.50 Ratownicy film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 230) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Życie, życie (odc. 10) serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 30) serial obyczajowy 14.55 Ratownicy film dokumentalny 16.00 C Com-c@ (odc. 11) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Ripostes magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 SOS 18 (odc. 11) serial obyczajowy wyk. Arnaud Bédouet, France Zobda, Patrick Raynal, Yannick Soulier 19.15 SOS 18 (odc. 12) serial obyczajowy wyk. Arnaud Bédouet, France Zobda, Patrick Raynal, Yannick Soulier 20.15 Domy na południu film dokumentalny 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Na słowo magazyn 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.45 U Maupassanta: Miss Harriet film obyczajowy reż. Olivier Schatzky, wyk. Francja 2007, reż. Jacques Rouffio, wyk. Jérémie Rénier, Laure Killing, Jean-Claude Dauphin, Charlotte Maury-Sentier 00.40 U Maupassanta: Toine film obyczajowy reż. Jacques Santamaria, wyk. Joël Demarty, Anne Plumet, Jean Dell, Thierry Gibault 01.15 Rok w winnicach film dokumentalny 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 "Ripostes magazyn 03.00 Kobieta w Zanskar film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku